Aunt Kasey
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve meets the beautiful Kit after a strange incident


Title: Aunt Kasey  
  
by: Dayna Ferro  
  
  
  
Kit and her Aunt Kasey, were sitting out on their back porch talking about her aunt's high school days. Kit said to her Aunt, what was high school like for you? Well, said her Aunt, a little like yours. Your see dear, your old Aunt was on the high school newspaper. I was the newspaper photographer. That's how I got that picture if your uncle during the end of the season football game. With that picture I won first prize of $1,000 which helped with the college tuition. From there I went to college with your uncle. While I was in school, I saw an ad in the newspaper for a staff photographer with the local paper in Los Angeles, so off I went I quit school and went to work for them. And that's when your uncle and I went separate ways for some years. Then I went back to Malibu for the weekend and I was taking some pictures of the scenery when this gentleman showed up and said he has seen my work and would I like to work for him. Then what did you say? Asked Kit. Well, you see I am already working for the local paper in Los Angeles and I was happy there. He said I will double what you are making and the rest is history.  
  
As Kit and her Aunt were cleaning up, the phone rang. Kit went in to answer it. It's for you Aunt Kasey, it's your boss Jerry, from the newspaper. As Kasey and Jerry were chatting, Kit went down to the beach to collect some shells. Kit noticed this strange person walking toward her. He looked kind of drunk. So Kit went back to what she was doing, when all of the sudden the man fell near her. Kit went over to see if he was all right when she noticed he's been shot. Oh my god! Said Kit. Tom! I'll go get Aunt Kasey. He said wait. Here, take this envelope to her, she'll know what to do. Kit took the envelope from Tom and ran to get her aunt. When they came back Tom had died. Aunt Kasey what's in this envelope? Kit asked. I don't know dear, let's call the police. So Kit and her aunt went back to the house and called the police. As the police arrived Kit, showed them were the body was. Kit explained to them what she was doing when she saw Tom. The office told her to explain the whole story to Lt. Steve Sloan, who works homicide. Kit asked where he was and the office said over there with the Corner and that lady. Kit went over to her aunt. Kasey said, Kit, dear this is Lt. Steve Sloan. Hi! Said Kit. Kit then turned to her aunt and whispered, Hey! he's cute! Shhh said her aunt. Steve just smiled. Amanda asked Kit if she was ok. Sure I'm ok, but I don't think that guy is.  
  
Amanda, Steve, Kasey and Kit went over to see the body; Steve said to Kasey what was in the envelope? Kasey said I have no idea. As Kasey began to open it, she said "Oh it has to do with my job and quickly put the note back into the envelope. Kit went over to see her aunt and Steve and asked them what are you two talking about. Kasey said, let's go. Kit said why? LET"S GO! Now Kit. But, Aunt Kasey! Kit! Now! Ok. As they were leaving Kit said goodbye to Steve and Amanda.  
  
As Kit and her aunt entered the house, Kasey said to Kit, I have something to tell you. What is it Aunt Kasey? Well, um, this envelope here has some incriminating pictures. Aunt Kasey what are you saying? Let me see those pictures. As Kit looked at the pictures, she turned to her aunt and said How? When? And Why? Aunt Kasey. Aunt Kasey do you know who these people are? Yes Kit I do. They are well know drug dealers in South America and here. I kind of stumbled upon them sometime ago while I was doing freelance work. Aunt Kasey! How in the world did you just stumble upon them? Well, remember I told you I was going to San Diego for the weekend with Tom, to take some political pictures. Huh! Said Kit. Well Tom and I went there to take pictures of the biggest deal going down, you see and well we almost go caught. How! Said Kit. Oh! It's too complicated to go into, right now. We have to leave. Wait! Aunt Kasey! I'm not leaving! Let's go get Lt. Sloan and maybe he'll help us. NO! Said Kasey. Why not? Aunt Kasey he's a cop he'll know what to do. NO! I said.  
  
Well that night, Kit said to her aunt, I'm going outside to get some air and walk around. Kit I prefer you not. Aunt Kasey, I'm just outside. Besides, I'll let you know if something or someone is out there. Ok! Just be careful. As Kit stepped outside, she saw Steve standing near where Tom's body was. Hey! Yelled Kit! Steve then turned around and said what? Kit said to Steve, you know that envelope that my aunt had. Yeah? Said Steve. Well it has some pictures in it and now my aunt is in trouble. What do you mean that your aunt's in trouble? Asked Steve. Kit explained everything to Steve. Steve said ok, let me talk to her and I'll see what I can do. No! You can't! I promised my aunt I wouldn't tell you. Well, it's too late now. But Steve. No buts Kit. As Steve and Kit were about to go inside, they heard a scream and a crash. Aunt Kasey! Kit went to run inside and Steve grabbed her and said don't go in there. But Aunt Kasey's in there. NO! said Steve. They, who ever it is might have a gun. Wait here, said Steve. So Steve went in. Kasey! Kasey! He called. Kasey! Oh hell! Said Kit. Aunt Kasey! Aunt Kasey! Said Kit. Then a gunshot rang out. Get down! Said Steve to Kit. As soon as Steve pulled Kit down, they heard a car speed away. Aunt Kasey! Yelled Kit again. Aunt Kasey had disappeared with those people. Why didn't you shoot back! Why! Who knows what happened to my aunt? She's probably dead by now. Don't say that Kit! She's not dead! Oh! how do you know, "Mr. I'm a police officer!" Why didn't you shoot! Because I didn't want to hit your aunt and besides it's dark in here! Oh! Great! Just great! Now what said Steve? Well I've been shot said Kit. After Kit said that she passed out. Steve quickly called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. As Kit came to, she saw Mark and Jesse standing over her patching her wound. Oh great! Just great! said Kit; you must be Saint Peter and his helper. I'm dead! Right? No said Mark, you're at Community General Hospital. You just got a flesh wound, said Jesse. Ok! Where is Lt. Steve Sloan? I'm right here, he said. Well did you find my aunt yet? No. And why not! Said Kit. Because I had to get you here first. Are you nuts! Yelled Kit. Go find my aunt, she's all I got! I will said Steve. I will. With that he gave Kit a hug.  
  
So Steve explained everything to Mark and Jesse. Mark said to Steve, well Kit will just have to stay with us, until we find her aunt. Are you sure dad? Yes, son, I'm sure. So Steve told Kit that she'd be staying with him and his father. I will look for your aunt tomorrow and with that Steve walked out of the room so Mark can finish with her bandage. Hey Doc! Said Kit. Yes! Said Mark. Steve still lives with you? He shook his head. He lives downstairs and I live upstairs in the main part of the house. Why? Oh nothing. Kit just smiled and left the room. Kit thought to herself "Man! How sexy is that?" As Kit saw Steve, she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. What was that for? To thank you for saving my life and for letting me stay with you and your dad. You know Steve; you're pretty cool and cute. I'm sorry for what I said to you at my aunt's house and in the room. Hey! No problem. I understand. So you think I'm cute? Yeah! Said Kit. Thanks, said Steve. With that Steve took Kit home.  
  
So the next day, they all planned on how to find Kit's aunt. Kit said why don't we go back to my aunt's house to see if we can find some evidence. As they entered the house, the phone rang. Kit answered it, and the voice said bring the pictures or your aunt is dead, and then the phone went dead. Steve said to Kit, Who was it? Kit said it was the kidnappers. They want the pictures. But I don't know where they are? Steve said don't worry we'll find them. So as Mark, Amanda and Jesse searched the living room for the pictures, Kit and Steve searched the two bedrooms. Kit went over to her stuff and found her photo album sticking out from under her bed. I found them! Yelled Kit. She handed them to Steve. As everyone was looking at them, Kit went out onto the back porch to pray that her aunt will be ok. Mark came out and sat next to Kit, and said, "Steve will find your aunt". You think, Doc? Yes, said Mark, I have faith in him. Jesse, Amanda and I will help too. Thanks Doc. Again the phone rang. Kit ran in to answer it and the voice said did you find the pictures? Yes said Kit. Let me talk to my aunt. In do time. Take those pictures to the Westmore Park at about Noontime and put them on the bench. Oh by the way get rid of those people you are with or your aunt dies. But said Kit. Do it now or I'll kill her. Ok! Ok! Just let me talk to her. No! and the phone went dead. Steve asked Kit, What did they say? I have to drop off the pictures at the park and they don't want you guys around or else they will kill Aunt Kasey. Steve said to Kit absolutely not! You can't go alone. Don't tell me what to do Steve, that's my aunt and if anything happens to her I will not forgive you or myself! You got that! I'm doing it and that's that. Steve didn't like that but he said ok, but you have to be wired so nothing happens to you. Or else I won't forgive myself. Kit agreed to be wired and then left for the park. When noon time arrived, Kit walked over to a bench dropped off the pictures and proceeded to walk away when a voice said to her, I'll give you one more chance to save your aunt. I told you no police! The police aren't here, said Kit. Yes they are! They are in the parking field in the beige car. Take the photos over to the playground and put them in the tunnel and then leave. But first you have to let me see my aunt before I do that. You'll see her in do time. Kit was ready to go and the voice said one more thing, What! Said Kit. Get rid of that wire or for sure your aunt is dead. So Kit did what she was told and then proceeded to the playground. As Kit placed the photos in the tunnel, some guy came up to her took the pictures then left. Wait! Shouted Kit. Where's my aunt! About 10 minutes went by. Then she noticed by the ballfield a person lying on the ground. She ran over to that person and realized it was her Aunt Kasey. Her aunt said Kit you have to leave. What are you talking about? Kit said. I can't leave you! Kasey said they have me lying on a land mine, if I move it will go off. Kit stood up and shouted you Creeps! You lousy creeps! I did what you said and now she's still not freed! What are you nuts! Then Kit saw a black car drive away, then a beige car blocked the black car from leaving soon followed by a squad of police cars. Steve and the bomb squad ran over to Kit and Kasey and proceeded to carefully remove Kasey from the land mine. The bomb squad gently removed Kasey only to find out that the land mine was not a land mine but a Frisbee made to look like a land mine.  
  
Kasey was taken to Community General for check up. Kit followed her to the hospital. While Mark was examining Kasey, Jesse took the bandage off of Kit. Well you healed nicely Kit, said Jesse. See me in a couple of days. As Kit finished getting dressed, Steve came in and asked if she was ok. Yeah, I'm fine. Kit said, thanks Steve for looking out for me and helping me get back my aunt. I owe you and your dad and friends everything. How about I cook for you guys? What can you make? Asked Steve. How about steak, potatoes, corn on the cob, salad and for dessert, apple pie! Now that's a meal I can't wait for.  
  
So, that night, Kit prepared the dinner with the help from Steve. Everyone raved how good the meal was. As everyone was cleaning up, Steve asked Kit to meet him down by the beach. Kit finally got a free moment to meet him. She looked and looked for him. As she was about to go back, Steve grabbed her by the arm pulled her behind the rock and kissed her. She then said, What was that for? And Steve replied, That's for a great dinner and this as he kissed her again, is for saying how cute I am. What would you do if I say you're sexy? You'll find out in do time, said Steve. With that he kissed her again and again.  
  
The End 


End file.
